To Sir, With Love
by aidenelizabeth
Summary: "If you wanted the sky I would write across the sky in letters, That would soar a thousand feet high, To Sir, with Love." His love of chess. His obsession, his fascination. Everything he had taught her, had saved her.
1. AN and Prologue

**Authors Note:**

I read Twilight several years ago, and there was always a nagging thought at the back of my brain on my ideas for what continued after. I wanted to know what would happen to the Cullen clan_** after **_Renesmee had grown. I wanted to see the tension between Edward and Jacob after Jacob and Renesmee's relationship turned romantic. I wanted to see what threats were there for Renesmee as she turned older. I knew though, that after the mess with the Volturi any vampire clan would be afraid to challenge the Cullen's, so this threat had to be human.

…

Well, I can't give away too much of the story (**: **

So, read on(:

& review

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight characters, just the ones I decide to create(:**

_Prologue:_

"You sit at the board and suddenly your heart leaps. Your hand trembles to pick up the piece and move it. But what **chess** teaches you is that you must sit there calmly and think about whether it's really a good idea and whether there are other, better ideas."

-Stanley Kubrick

Life and chess were one in the same. Each move was carefully calculated and direly thought out. Or, at least they should be.

In situations like this, what I thought about was crucial. How I sent the message and how I played the game was again, crucial.

The next move could be my last.

So, I should thank you, for this is all I learned in English this year.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight characters, just the ones I decide to create(:**

"_Moving on is a simple thing,_

_What it leaves behind is hard."_

_-David Mustaine_

I giggled softly as his hands reached around to try and tickle me. His hands found their way under my shirt, my skin shivered at his touch. The woods enveloped us. The woods were like a mother, opening her arms when we needed her and letting us go when it was time to move on. I turned around in place, it was ungraceful. My nose had hit against his chest and caused me to stumble backwards. His hands were immediately on my shoulders steadying me. A childlike smile played on his lips. I rolled my eyes at him and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"This is all your fault! I joked.

His hands slid down to my waist, the playfulness in his eyes had disappeared. Jacob's eyes briefly fell to my lips, hesitated and met my eyes again. By that point, my lips were on his.

Eventually, the sun began to set. Jake and I were both satisfied with our kills. I watched as he loped back from phasing in the forest. He was pulling an old white shirt over his head as he walked, for one second I saw peek of his taunt stomach. He reached out and placed his hands on my cheeks and lowered his forehead to mine. His breath was ragged on my cheek.

"You dad's going to kill me if I don't get you back soon," He whispered while reaching for my hand. I smiled shyly, while tucking a curl behind my ear.

Jake kept a steady pace and a tight grip on my hand. Every time we heard a noise he pulled me closer to him. It wasn't long until our house came into view. It was the third house I had ever lived in. It was modest compared to others. It was a forest green color, meant to blend in with the surroundings. It had classic white shutters, and a red door.

Through the back you could see my dad looking out the window, anger clearly on his face. I had no doubt he was looking through mine and Jake's mind at the moment.

It wasn't long until he was crossing the yard to us, and Jake dropped my hand.

"Renesmee," He started his voice tight. He turned his head to Jake.

"Why, would you ever consider staying out this late and walking home as a human, in the dark, with MY daughter?" He yelled at him.

Jake didn't flinch at the words.

I reached out and touched my dad's arm.

"Daddy, can we go inside?"I asked while wrapping my arms around myself.

He turned around and headed toward the house. Jake put his arm around my shoulder and we followed suit. Jake shut the back door behind him, locking it as well. We stepped into the kitchen, our footsteps echoing on the floor. My mom sat at the counter, my father leaned against the wall. His eyes were closed and he was pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. I walked around the counter and leaned into my mom's embrace, her cold body wrapping around me. I could feel her hands smoothing down my wind tangled curls. I pulled out of her arms and leaned against the counter next to Jake.

My father opened his eyes and they rested on me for a second before flickering to Jacob. His face filled with disbelief. He opened his mouth to speak; my mother's voice filled the empty space first.

"I think you overreacting somewhat, Edward." She murmured, meeting his eyes.

"It's not acceptable for him to take OUR daughter, not tell anyone where they are going and then come back at an unreasonable hour." He replied, while trying to keep his voice steady, "Bella, she was out of range. We would have no clue if anything would have happened."

"But nothing did happen!" I interrupted. I was quickly silenced by Jake with a glare.

Dad hesitated, picking his words carefully. I watched his shoulders fall just slightly.

"You're right. I should not let this overshadow the news we have."

As if on cue Esme and Alice came into the room, their walks as graceful as a ballet dancer. They each had a set of rolled up papers in their hands. Alice gave my dad a reassuring smile as she walked by. He shook his head back and forth.

"Renesmee, were moving!" Alice announced.

I smiled like a 100 mega watt bulb. I needed a change. Everyone in the room visibly relaxed when they saw my reaction. Esme started laying out the floor plans of the house on the counter, explaining every little complicated detail to me until I felt I had it memorized.

"Where exactly are we moving?" I asked.

Esme laughed, "I forgot that one little detail."

"Elkins, West Virginia. Gateway to the Monongahela National Forest, 500 miles of trout streams, Canaan Valley State Park, Back Water Fall State Park, the Tygart Valley River, and the Cheat River, which our house is placed upon." Alice said all at once. I could barely understand what she was saying.

"The populations a little larger than were accustomed too, it is home to 7,032 people. But it's only sunny 30% of the year," My dad explained.

"It only holds one high school, with 954 students," Esme jumped in.

I nodded.

"What about my dad?" Jake asked, "I can't keep moving further and further away from him and my pack. He's getting older, and things are getting harder for him. He's running out of money. He can't mooch off of Rachel and Paul forever."

My mom and dad shared a look.

"Jake, you know you can always go back to the reservation. That choice is always open," My mom stated, her voice calm and comforting.

Jacob ran his hand through his shaggy hair. It was just reaching the bottom tip of his ears.

"I know, I just feel like I should be there for him right now. A lot has happened."

My dad had a smug, triumphant look on his face.

If he wanted to go visit his dad I wasn't going to stop him. It was something he should do. My eyes fell to the tiles on the floor. I traced over the outline of each pale peach square. I could feel Jakes hand intertwine with mine. He had done it subconsciously.

"Maybe I could just visit a little more often, on my own?" Jake asked.

My mom laughed, "Jake, you don't have to ask my permission for you to visit your dad. You don't even have to tell me if you are going to take off and see your dad. Go visit him when it feels right."

"But we would appreciate it if you would tell us if you were taking Renesmee too," My dad interjected.

Jake shoulder bumped me, "What do you think? Would you come and visit my dad with me more often?"

"I'm not listening!" I tried.

"Liar!" Jake joked.

I rolled my eyes at him.

Jakes voice softened, "Please Nes? It would mean a lot to me."

I gave him a reassuring smile, "Yeah, I'll come."

He smiled and gave my hand a squeeze, "Thanks."

"_The fog comes  
on little cat feet._

It sits looking  
over harbor and city  
on silent haunches  
and then moves on."

Carl Sandburg

The fog laid low on the ground this morning, giving everything an eerie like atmosphere. I could barely a straight path in front of me. All I could hear was Alice's voice yelling about commanding directions on how our furniture should be moved this morning. I looked out at the fog weaving in and out of the trees. My palms were sweaty with nerves. I wiped them on the jeans I wore with Alice's carefully chosen moving day outfit for me. I wore a dark pair of True Religion Casey Denim Leggings, a black BCBG Boyfriend Sweater, and a gray pair of Ugg Australia's Button Suede Ankle Boots. My locket from my parents lay in the small valley of my collarbone, and my promise bracelet from Jacob lay on my left wrist. The outfit was dark, reflecting the weather, making me inconspicuous when we ran. Everyone's outfit was dark.

As Esme and Carlisle walked through the house, everyone gathered in the front. My Uncle Jasper and my mom discussed the meeting they were going to have at J. Jenks old firm, his superior now just having taken over. I stood next to my dad, our arms just barely brushing.

"Are you excited or are you going to miss it here?" He asked, turning his head to look at me.

"Both," I replied, "I'm always sad when we move, but I'm ready for a fresh start."

He nodded and then put his arm around my shoulder while smiling, "It was your _first _time in school with us. I would go back just to relive your first time. It's a symbol of growing up." He looked into the distance and his eyes glazed over.

I knew he was thinking about me growing up. I'm his little girl and his only child. My childhood wasn't normal and there wasn't time for me to experience everything but somehow I'd accomplished every barrier he'd put in my way to join them in high school. I'd learned all thirteen languages he wanted me too, and then I learned Quileute.

"You will learn more, "Dad started to tease, "There are 6,900 languages known and you have only learned 14."

I laughed, "To a normal person that's phenomenal. To a normal person just learning Latin is phenomenal."

A real smile appeared on his face, the smile that seemed to be reserved for me or my mom. His eyes lit up and crinkled in turn with the smile.

"Does anything here actually seem normal to you, Renesmee?"

His tone was teasing but it always made me think. Being _normal_ was always a sore spot for me.

"Would you prefer things to be normal?" He mocked, his voice twisting the word normal.

I shook my head, "No, I don't think I do."

I started to take in the sight before me. Jasper and Alice were whispering with their foreheads touching. Rosalie and Emmett looked like they were about to leave, Carlisle and Esme stood on the edge of the driveway watching the trucks carrying our possessions rumble away. I watched as Jake skipped down the stairs, a clear bounce in his step. He murmured a remark to Rosalie and started in my direction.  
My dad's easy going demeanor disappeared and he stalked off in the direction of my mother.

"Hey," Jake murmured, a little breathless, "I've got good news."

I smiled and looked up in his eyes, "And that would be?"

"There's a bonfire tonight at La Push, but a barbecue before that for the packs... younger generation. I cleared it with your dad, we can go."

I hadn't seen much of the pack lately, and things around our house had been tense since the move. And I knew Jake was itching to be out of house full of vampires, and he needed to see his dad.

"It'll be fun," I murmured.

**&review**


	3. Chapter 2

**A****/N: So here is Chapter two, I know it's been forever. But to make it up to you I made a very _long_ chapter.**

**After this we will definatly be getting into the drama and the whole point of the story.**

**For these chapters I just wanted you to get a feel for the relationships and Renesmee.**

**I then wanted to tie up any loose ends, and create a few new. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, just those characters I decide to throw in their world.**

* * *

"_Love at first sight?_

_I absolutely believe in it! You've got to keep the faith._

_Who doesn't like the idea that you could see someone tomorrow and she could be the love of your life?_

_It's very romantic."_

-Leonardo DiCaprio

I always thought guys drove differently when their girlfriends were in the car.

Jake never did.

But was I Jakes girlfriend?

_Girlfriend _seemed like such a simple word to describe our relationship. But _fiancé_ and _wife _were words that scared me.

I looked out at the road in front of us. It seemed endless. But Jake had picked up a habit of driving as fast as he could. It was like he thought he could get away with being reckless around me because he could save me if something went wrong. Would that always be true?

But, Jake was driving my mom's Ferrari F430, which being the guy he was, excited him. Normally, we would have taken his Rabbit, but we were in a time crunch.

I spent most of the time looking out the window. It was early enough in the morning that the road was almost empty. And we were going fast enough that the occasional car that drove past wouldn't have time to recognize a car if they took a second glance. Jakes fingers drummed nervously on the steering wheel in a constant rhythm.

_Tap… Tap… Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap… Tap… Tap. Tap. Tap._

It bugged me.

"You're quiet," Jake observed, briefly looking over at me.

"Your tapping's annoying me," I snapped.

Confusion etched on his face,"Oh, well, um. I'm sorry."

I smiled weakly at him. His fingers stopped.

Silence filled the car.

Occasionally, the low, fast paced sound of the turn signal played as Jake would pass a car, which was becoming more frequent as the day dragged on.

I watched as Jake pulled into a gas station. I reached down quickly to my bag and grabbed my debit card. As soon as the car was stopped my feet hit the pavement. I grabbed the nozzle and started to fill the car with gas. I rested gently on the hood until it finished. I wrapped my arms around myself as a cool breeze filled the air.

Soon, Jake was standing in front of me.

"Are you okay?" Concern filled his voice.

I met his eyes.

"Yeah, just thinking," I replied.

"Well, stop," His hand reached out and touched my cheek, "We hardly ever get to be alone."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hand dropped from my cheek and found the small of my back, pushing us as close as possible in the confined space.

His lips were on mine, quickly. His tongue lightly traced the outline of my lips, begging for entrance. I smiled and obliged. Soon enough, his hot breath filled my mouth. A low growl escaped from his throat.

Behind him, the gas machine beeped.

Jake pulled away slowly, sucking on my lower lip while fingering his promise bracelet that I wore.

He rested his forehead against mine, looking right into my eyes. Sometimes when he does that I think he can see right through me. I think he knows me better than I know myself.

I smiled as he traced a finger down my arm, leaving goose bumps in his wake. He reached my fingers and gave them a quick squeeze before resting his hand on my cheek.

"Hey Nes?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I replied breathlessly.

"I love you."

I smiled, "Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

* * *

The rest of the car ride was more relaxed. Jake either kept his fingers intertwined in mine or a steady hand on my thigh, drumming the same pattern he was earlier.

Now, every time I snuck a glance at him when he drummed his smile just grew wider.

It wasn't long until we drove over the border of the Quileute territory. Jake's posture visibly relaxed. We drove down a series of twists and turns until pulling to a stop in front of Billy's small house. There was a slight shift in the curtains until Rachel bounded out onto the steps. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore white shorts and a green shirt. Having spent so much time in the sun made her naturally tan skin look darker. A wide smile was on her face.

Jake and I both made our way out of the car. Jake reached over and took my hand, but it was quickly dropped as Rachel smothered him in a hug.

Jake chuckled.

Paul followed Rachel closely, pushing Billy out onto the porch.

Paul loped over to me.

"Gotten any shorter?" He grinned.

I laughed, "We can't all be freakishly tall."

"You're right, only us lucky ones." He said and then pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Jake," Paul greeted over the top of my head.

I pulled out of the hug. Rachel looked over at me and I smiled quickly before she looked away.

She didn't like me. Jake didn't know though. We did a pretty good job of hiding it around him. She as always mad at me for taking Jake so far away from his family. It didn't help the fact that he was now living with a bunch of "blood sucking scum" as she put it.

And I knew that Jake didn't belong with us. And my countless arguments with him about him moving back were worthless. It put him in physical pain to be away from me. I didn't want that on my conscious. So, without Jake knowing, I'd been arguing with my dad about both me and Jake moving here.

He wasn't going to have it.

No matter how old I acted or looked he was my dad and I wasn't going to start another war between the vampires and werewolves because of it.

So, for now, I'd have to wait until I was older and Jake and I were ready to be more serious and do things on our own.

I'd just have to make sure he would visit more often.

Jake pushed Billy back inside as I followed up the back of the group.

Paul and Rachel were standing close together; they're posture was tense as they whispered furiously back and forth.

"Ignore them," A voice said beside me.

I turned around to see Quil and Claire.

I smiled; Claire was my best friend, beside Jake, and then my mom. She smiled back.

She let go of Quil's hand hugged me.

"How are you?" She smiled.

"I'm pretty good," I replied. "Happy to see some sun."

She laughed. And we both looked at the bright sky, which was rare.

"Well," Quil muttered, "do you want to head down to the barbecue with us? It's a little early, but still."

Jake walked out onto the steps.

"Nes are you- Oh hey Quil, Claire," He acknowledged.

Claire smiled.

"Nessie, are you gonna come inside?" Jake asked.

I looked at Quil, "Well, um-"

"She's gonna come with us, down to the barbecue, early," Quil interrupted.

Jake frowned, "You don't want to come inside and catch up?"

I scuffed my shoe on the pavement.

"Jake, I haven't seen Renesmee in forever, we'd really like to catch up. Before everyone gets there, if you don't mind?" Claire whined.

"Sure, sure," He murmured, "Just what about your swimsuit and stuff?"

"She left one at my house, last time she came over."

Claire really was a lifesaver, which was one of the reasons she was my best friend. She always had my back.

Jake turned and walked back into the house.

"Rachel here?" Quil asked.

"Yeah," I sighed.

Quil understood my aversion to her. I didn't want to have a confrontation with her around Jacob, Paul, and Billy. I would embarrass myself.

"I'm pretty sure the_ imprinted _take priority over the _sister_," Claire soothed while putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Damn straight," Quil said, nodding.

I laughed.

We headed down the path towards First Beach. We were about a quarter in when Brady popped out of the brush.

"Boo!" He called.

Quil frowned and then burst out laughing, Claire's face turned bright red as she flinched and then started laughing.

Brady swung an arm around my shoulder, "You don't like my sense of humor?"

I laughed as his lips formed into a pout. His other hand point to where his heart is, "That hurt's right here," His said with mock seriousness.

"I'm... sorry…" I got out in breaths between laughter.

"No worries."

"Hey Claire," I reached forward and touched her wrist.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"When are we gonna get me that swimsuit?"

"Oh yeah," She smiled, "Let's go this way through the shortcut.

The four of us followed Claire through the thick brush. It didn't really seem like we were going anywhere until we came to her back porch. Quil and Brady stayed behind.

We stepped into Claire's small kitchen and around the few cluttered items. She picked up a few things and put them in their rightful place. We then wandered the path to her bedroom.

She opened up her closet and threw the bag of clothes I kept there at me.

I searched through the bag until I found my Lilly Pulitzer Seaspray Glady Halter Bikini Top with the matching bottoms. I pulled on a pair of Blank Denim Patchwork Cut-Off Shorts and my Ella Moss Lacey Ruffled Top.

"So," Claire started, "I hear that Collin's bringing the girl he imprinted on. They met a few days ago."

"Does she now about everything?" I asked.

Claire wrinkled her nose confusion.

"About me, does she know that I'm half vampire?"

"Oh, I don't think so," She frowned, "She knows about vampires but not about you specifically. It'll be a little bit of a shock when she see's you, huh?"

"Great," I grumbled.

We headed back out of her room and down the stairs of her porch. Quil and Brady stood with their backs to us. They turned around and Quil gave Claire a quick kiss on her lips before sliding his arm around her waist possessively.

Brady mimicked the move on me, "We could kiss too." He said.

I smiled, "No thanks."

"Come on, you don't want to be my girlfriend for the evening?"

Brady changed a lot as time passed. I think he was a little bitter that he hadn't imprinted yet. He made up for it by flirting with just about every girl in his vision, especially me. And sometimes it bothered me that he was so willing to flirt to with the other guy's imprints. I tried to put him in his place, constantly.

My smiled grew, "But Brady, there will be a lot of single guys for you there."

He laughed.

We followed Claire and Quil through woods until we were back on the path. The closer we got to the beach the heavier Brady's arm felt. Soon the path cleared and everyone who was at the beach appeared.

Rachel turned first, and her eyes automatically zeroed in on Brady's arm around my waist. Everyone knew Brady was a flirt, but still a disapproving smirk flared through her features. Jacob's back was to us.

Brady's arm started to tickle me.

Did I mention I'm extremely ticklish?

A small giggle escaped my lip as I turned towards him and tried to push his hands off me. It did no good, my laugh turned louder as his hands stood in place. I stepped backwards avoiding his grasp. I tripped backwards and fell right on my butt.

By this time, we had an audience.

My cheeks flared red, and I kept on laughing.

Brady knelt down at eye level with me.

"Now, Nessie, why couldn't you stay on your own two feet?" He asked.

"It's your fault I fell." I laughed.

His voice dropped, "It's not my fault I can't keep my hands off of you."

I stopped laughing and smiling.

A dark shadow loomed over Brady. I looked up and met Jake's gaze.

I leaned back and pushed myself up so I was standing. Brady stood too.

Jake smiled, it was strained and I could tell it was taking a lot of effort.

"Brady," He acknowledged.

I looked down uncomfortably, though, I hadn't done anything wrong. Jake reached out and laced his fingers through mine, I clinged to him weakly. We started walking towards the party. It surprised me when he pulled me away and to the side, just into the soft brush of the surrounding forest.

He dropped my hand and turned to look at me, placing both his hands on the side of my face.

"I don't like when he touches you," He stated, his voice low and posture tense.

I smiled and laid my fingers softly on his cheek, so he could just barely feel my fingertips.

He closed his eyes.

"It's okay," I whispered, "It doesn't mean anything to him when he does that, Jake. He just likes to flirt."

His right hand turned into a fist on my cheek. I raised my other hand and covered it softly.

"Let's not ruin a good day, please?" I pleaded, "It's not worth it."

His eyes fluttered open.

"The way he treats you is worth it Renesmee, and I don't want to put up with it anymore."

I sighed, "He's not worth it to me, Jake."

We stood there, engaged in a stare down. His brows knit together on his forehead. He exhaled softly and relaxed. His hand relaxed from being a fist. I put both of my hands on his shoulders and then ran down the side of his body slowly, stopping at his hips.

A small shudder ran through his body.

"God, Nessie," He smiled, "You're going to be the death of me."

I smiled as his lips came crashing down on mine.

He worked fast, one hand reaching back to the nape of my neck and slipping into my hair, the other going down to the small of my back and pulling our bodies together. I reached up on the tip of my toes and slid one hand under the hem of his shirt, tracing the planes of his chest; the other rested gently near the base of his neck.

His tongue pulled my lips apart, and then he thrust his tongue into my mouth, hot breath pouring into me. His tongue met mine, sending a shiver down the both of us. His lips moved quickly on mine fast. It felt like with every breath he took away from me that he was trying to swallow me whole and take me as a part of him.

"Someone's getting lucky tonight," A voice joked.

A blush spread over my cheeks, and I tried to pull away. But Jake held an iron grip on me, and if possible his lips moved even faster.

I tried to pull away again but his teeth gently bit down into the soft flesh of my lower lip. It was a warning, and I got it loud and clear, he wasn't done yet.

My hand under his shirt balled into a fist, my back stiffened. My hand moved from the base of his neck to his cheek.

_You don't have to prove anything to anyone, Jake. They all know about the imprint. _

He kept going.

_And there all going to know what you did here._

A low growl escaped his throat.

I shoved his chest, backwards. It wasn't enough to move him but it had enough force that he would feel it.

"Jake, stop," I said, out loud this time.

His lips froze on my mine as he opened his eyes.

I took a step back, and our mouths made a sucking motion as they separated. We both stood there, our breaths labored.

I was embarrassed, Jake looked unhappy.

He ran a hand through his hair, which was just reaching the tip of his ears.

Jake smiled lazily at me.

I laughed, stepped forward and buried my face in his chest.

His body shook with laughter.

"Come on," He said while tugging on my hand. We headed back towards the group.

Claire was pulling her shirt over her head, and stood there in her bikini top.

She smiled at me, "You two done?"

I blushed again.

"For now," Jake grinned.

"Good, now Ness come swimming with me."

"No one else is swimming yet," Jake murmured while shoving his first hot dog in his mouth.

"Not everyone's here yet," Claire replied.

I laughed, "Okay, I'll go."

I unbuttoned my shorts and then threw them at Jake. He caught them quickly and shoved another hot dog in his mouth. I quickly pulled my shirt over my head and held it out for him to grab. His hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me to him.

His lips briefly swept my forehead as he took the shirt from me.

"Have fun," He smirked.

Claire and I headed off towards the cliffs, as it was the only _proper_ way to get into the water.

"Ready?" She asked.

I smiled," Three," I started our old ritual.

"Two."

"One," We both shouted and jumped.

There was a moment of utter freedom before we actually felt our stomachs lurch. The feel of the fall overwhelmed us before we crashed into the water. The waves pulled us down. As I fought against them I could feel the moment of being frozen, and not knowing where to go before my head broke the surface. Claire popped up a few seconds later. I smoothed my hair back on my head and looked towards the shore. The size and the volume of the party had increased. A group of tall, tan guys stood at the top of the cliff, in their swim trunks.

"Claire do you think they are-?"

"Oh, yeah," She said and we both started swimming further out into the water.

We weren't fast enough. Soon we were pelted with the guys hitting the water around us, sending huge splashes our way. I covered my face with my hand.

A pair of hands grabbed me from and pulled me backwards.

I laughed and turned around to face Jacob.

He had a really, really sexy smirk on.

"You're cute when you're wet," I said.

Mock surprise covered his face, "What? Me? Pshh, I'm cute all the time."

I giggled and wrapped my legs around his waist. My hands rested on his shoulders.

"You're supposed to tell me _I'm_ cute."

"But I like taking compliments better than receiving them."

"So is this your nice way of saying you don't think I'm cute?" I questioned, still playing along.

"Mmm, I wouldn't say you're cute."

I pouted.

"I would say you're pretty damn beautiful," He finished.

I smiled, "You know, you shouldn't be so against giving compliments, you're pretty good at them."

His fingers came up to my cheek and traced around the outline of my ear, "Only for you Nes, only for you."

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder; his hand came down and traced sloppy circles on my back.

I murmured a contented "Mmm."

I laid there for a few minutes and got up and looked around. The guys were swimming around splashing each other and messing around. Quil and Claire were seeing who could hold their breath the longest.

Claire and Quil swam up beside us.

"Jake, could you at least wait until you were alone?" Claire teased.

"We were alone, until you two got here," He smiled.

I dropped my gaze and looked down in the deep blue water, my pale leg clearly standing out.

I frowned and unhooked my legs from around Jake and slid back into the water. I could feel his gaze on my face.

Quil cleared his throat, and point his thumbs at the cliffs, "Wanna jump off again, the four of us?"

I'd never really taken Quil to be a group kind of guy, but I think he was merely asking because he knew Claire would want to.

"Sure," I murmured, meeting Quil's eyes.

I could still feel Jake's gaze. We started to swim back to shore, and made it in no time. Jake put his arm around my waist loosely.

I didn't like seeing my pale leg in the water. It wasn't that I was against being pale. It was just that seeing my stark white skin in contrast to him always gave me another reason to believe that we didn't belong together.

But, I didn't want to cause any more problems.

But yes, I was paranoid, uncertain, and insecure.

The four of us stood at the top of the cliff.

They counted down from three and we were all about to jump.

Everyone else sprang forward into the water while a pair of arms from behind pulled me backwards.

I stumbled backwards and turned around, it was Brady.

His arms kept a firm hold around my hips as he smiled. I frowned.

"What's wrong? You don't want to jump in with me?" He asked.

I could the sound of the splash as Quil, Claire, and Jake hit the water.

Someone turned on a radio to a rock station and Journey's "Anyway You Want It" came on.

I turned my attention back to Brady.

"Not really," I answered.

"Come on Ness, your just saying that." He played.

"I'm not," Jake interrupted from behind Brady. His voice was cold.

Brady froze, and his arms on my waist stiffened. I put my hands on his and tried to push them off my hip gently.

"Brady, seriously," I said.

"Come on, don't you want to go swimming with the man of your dreams?" Brady asked.

"You're not the man of my dreams, trust me. I know the man of my dreams, and you're not even half of as much of a man he is."

Brady fingertips lightly brushed my cheek, "Well, we all know that you're not the girl of Jake's dreams."

Oh God, oh God, oh God. I knew where this was going.

"Excuse me?" Jake asked.

Brady turned to face Jake, I stood behind him. I stepped slightly to the left so I could see what was happening.

"Come on, Jake. We all know that Bella was the girl of your dreams and she chose a leech over you. And you got stuck with the second best, her daughter," Brady sneered.

I froze; the seconds seemed to stretch on forever.

Jake's face was twisted in a mask of hatred and fury.

Jake took a step forward, and then another.

And soon he was running at Brady, I could see his body quivering as they both started to phase.

Seth reached his arm out and pulled me out of the way.

I couldn't take my eyes off the scene in front of me. Jake and Brady descended to the forest.

My phone in my bag started ringing.

I fumbled towards it and checked the screen.

Emmett was calling me.

"Hello?" I answered in a shaky voice.

"Ness? You alright?" He asked.

I ran my fingers through my hair," Um, yeah."

"You don't sound alright," Concern filled his voice.

I could hear him talking to someone else on the other side of the line.

"Nessie?" My dad's voice filled the phone.

I turned my eyes to the trees where they had disappeared, searching. I could see as the other pack members phased and went in to look for them.

Everyone looked wide eyed, and curious.

My dad's voice ranted in my ear.

"If he did something to hurt you or if anything happened I will kill him," He growled.

"No, dad, not Jake," I assured, but I was quickly regretful of saying anything.

"Who then? Because I swear to God, Renesmee-"

"Dad," I interrupted, "It's being… handled. I promise to tell you everything."

"No, I want to know _now_."

"I'm fine, a little shaken but physically fine."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, do you know how close I am to coming down there?"

I could imagine myy dad on the other side of the phone, doing his trademark mad expression; pinching his nose and his eyes closed.

"Daddy," I pleaded, "please, I don't want to make this an even bigger problem."

"Renesmee, you're my _daughter_, if anything's happened to you, I need to know."

"Nothing's happened, I promise," I pleaded while keeping my eyes on the trees.

"It's just someone being stupid, and saying and doing something's that got Jake mad, it's Jake you should be worried about getting hurt, not me," I continued.

"He's a dog, I have no sympathy. Don't they have nine lives or something?"

Great, he was so angry he was mixing up basic sayings.

I giggled, "That's cat's daddy. Please, just, trust me. I love you."

He sighed, "Okay, and you better be telling the truth, Renesmee I would be so angry at myself if I hadn't come down there and something had happened to you."

"I know daddy, I know."

"You know I love you? And am only doing this because I care?"

"That's what dad's are for. I love you too, and miss you."

Okay, I didn't really miss him yet, I was actually kind of glad to not have him paranoid around me for a night, but I thought adding it in there would increase my chances.

I could hear the smile in his voice, "I miss you too, Ness. And I love you. You'll promise to call me later?"

"I promise, and tell mom I love her and miss her too."

"You miss us enough to come home?"

"No, not yet."

He chuckled, "It was worth a try."

"Bye daddy," I murmured sweetly.

"Bye sweetie."

I put my phone back in bag and watched as the pack came out of the woods, in human form.

Jake was smiling as Jared told a joke, talking animatedly with his hands.

Brady followed the pack, looking sorrow and upset. He covered the side of his chest as blood gushed out of the open wound. Two, pink, thick puckered scars crisscrossed on his right arm. My eyes slight widened, he looked up meeting my eyes. A frown appeared on his face.

He walked around me picking up his things.

"Are you leaving?" I managed to ask.

"What do you think? I just embarrassed myself to the point where the alpha of the pack attacked me. Would you stay around?" He questioned.

"No, I- I don't think I would."

He shoved all his stuff in his bag, and wandered off muttering to himself under his breath.

"Wow," Claire breathed next to me.

"No kidding," I replied.

"Do you wanna go swimming?" She asked.

"Seriously?" I asked while pointing towards the sky, "The sun's going down."

"Has that ever stopped us before?"

I laughed, "Okay."

We stood at the top off the cliff. Claire reached out to shove me in; I caught her wrists and pushed back.

We stood there until I got a solid grip on her and she started falling off the edge. Her grip on my wrists tightened and she pulled me down with her.

We hit the water at the same time and I breached the surface just after she did.

"We were both going in, no matter who pushed who," She told me, her eyes shining.

"Okay, Claire. Whatever helps you get through the day," I teased.

She splashed me, and then pointed at the sky.

"Look."

We gazed as the sun disappeared and we were in the darkness with only the moon as our light.

"Eerie, isn't it?" I asked.

"What?"

"Being out here in the dark water, in the dark."

"Please honey, I could see your pale self from a mile away in this lighting."

I laughed, "Very true."

Someone swam up beside us.

"Hey," Jake whispered in my ear. His hands reached out beside me and wrapped around my stomach.

I think we were ignoring what happened earlier. Two could play this game, if he wasn't going to bring it up then neither was I. But then again, saying "hey" was just a conversation starter and it could mean he was going to start talking about it after I replied.

God this was confusing.

"Hi," I replied breathlessly.

Quil and Claire were talking in hushed voices beside us.

His lips kissed my neck. I turned around so I was facing him, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist.

His lips traced the outline of my jaw. I reached behind him and clasped my arms at the back of his neck. My fingers just barely brushing his hair. I could see the goose bumps on his body.

His eyes came up, and met mine. He kissed my forehead softly and then pulled my body closer to him. Our stomachs touched, and his arms wrapped tighter around me. His eyes closed as he rested his head on my shoulder.

I reached out and ran my fingers through his hair.

My stomach growled, ruining the mood.

He laughed and pulled back.

"Come on; let's get you something to eat before there's nothing left."

* * *

I sat between Seth and Collin at the bonfire. I had my second hot dog in my hand.

I'd changed out of my swimsuit after we stopped swimming. I wore my same shorts and one of Jake's old sweatshirts, even though it was too big for me.

"You want a marshmallow, Ness?" Seth asked while shoving what looked like it was a marshmallow in his mouth, even though it was too black to tell.

"I got it," Collin said, "She wants a marshmallow, not a piece of charcoal."

I laughed, "As long as you make it a smore."

"Anything for you, your majesty," Collin teased.

"I'm glad to have such loyal servants."

I shoved what was left of my hot dog in my mouth and looked around.

Jake was sitting in between Embry and Quil, finishing off his third bag of chips. Claire was snuggled into Quil's side. Emily and Sam sat on the log next to them; Emily was heavily pregnant for the third time. They hadn't brought any of their kids today though. Jared and Kim sat together, Kim was pregnant too, but the bump was hardly noticeable. Paul sat next to her, with Rachel at his feet. Leah sat next to Paul, with her husband. She had never imprinted, but the bond they shared was close enough. Seth sat on the edge of the last log, then me, and then Collin.

The seven other pack members were scattered around devouring as much of the remaining food as possible.

"You know, I've got an idea," Seth murmured.

"What?" I asked.

He reached behind him and grabbed a small container of gasoline. He twisted off the top and poured it into the fire.

The fire grew right before our eyes, quickly, and licked forward right in front of Collin, Seth, and I. We all jumped up and backwards. I started to trip over the log but Collin steadied me.

"Aww man, you made me drop that marshmallow," Collin complained.

"And that was for my smore," I added in.

"Sorry," Seth muttered, "I didn't realize it was going to do that."

"We figured that out," Collin muttered.

Everyone else started to laugh.

Jake got up and threw the empty bag of the chips in the garbage and walked up next to me.

"Did you get enough to eat?" He asked.

"Yeah, minus one smore," I complained.

"I'll make you a smore; it'll be better that anything Collin would make anyway."

"Hey!" Collin shouted, "I make pretty damn good smores."

"Better than Seth anyway," I laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with it being a little black," Seth defended.

"It looked like tar!"

"Are you sure, Nes? I think you need to get your eyes checked."

Jake laughed next to me. He pulled me down to where he was sitting last time, Embry scooted off the log and moved next to Collin.

Jacob put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me as close to him as possible.

He looked over and eyed me, "Lemme guess, you're a just turning orange, barely browned marshmallow type of girl."

"Duh," I muttered and rolled my eyes playfully.

He put a marshmallow on a stick and turned it slowly in the fire.

"Now, this is a very serious process, do not interrupt me."

I mock saluted him, "Yes sir."

He finished the marshmallow, and then slid it between the wall of the graham cracker, and then adding chocolate on top.

I reached out and took it from him.

I took a big bite, a piece of the gooey marshmallow slid down my chin. I went to wipe it off, but Jake leaned over and licked it.

I playfully shoved him, "That's disgusting!"

"But you have to admit, right, best marshmallow you've ever had."

I laughed, Mmmhmmm, best marshmallow ever."

"I'm glad," He murmured and squeezed my shoulder.

Normally at a bonfire they would tell the legends of the tribe, but tonight, they were not. Which I was thankful for, no matter how interesting they were it sucked to hear them just about every time you where here.

The girl Collin imprinted on was obnoxious.

Her name is Elizabeth but she preferred just to be called Liz.

She was very loud, and made a lot of unneeded comments. I could tell Collin was uncomfortable and embarrassed. He said that she was not normally like this, that it was a nervous habit

She had short dark brown hair just coming down to her chin. She had dark blue eyes, covered in black eyeliner and black mascara. She was small, about 5'4.

"This isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," She said, coming up behind me and Jake, "But you wanna know what made it so much easier?"

"What?" Embry replied in a flat voice.

"That margarita I had beforehand!" She giggled.

Sam frowned disapprovingly, Collin frowned and put his head in his palm, Jake turned his head in my shoulder to muffle his laughter.

"And you're all so cute," She continued.

Liz pointed to me, "Like her, I just want to put her in my pocket and take her home."

I blushed, and Jake started laughing harder. Collin groaned.

She sat down on the ground in front of the fire.

"God, this feels so good."

Sam and Emily stood up, "I think we're going to leave," Emily announced.

Sam stalked off, collecting there various items.

Everyone bid their goodbyes, and watched as they started off on the trail back towards their house.

Shortly after everyone started to shuffle out, leaving me and Jake alone.

As Leah left she had winked and murmured, "We all know what they're going to do now that there alone," under her breath.

Jake's hand moved from my shoulder and around my waist, pulling me even closer. His face went in and started nuzzling my neck. I turned my face away from the fire and into his shoulder. I inhaled his scent, which was still deep and musky. His hands slipped under my shirt and spread themselves completely on my stomach, Goosebumps covered my body.

His head came away from my neck, and mine from his shoulder. He rested his forehead on mine, forcing us to lock eyes. His dark eyes poured into mine before he closed them, slowly. It wasn't long until a deep growl rumbled through his chest, just barely shaking his body. The muscles on his arms tensed, locking my to his body, as his lips jumped on mine with an animalistic passion.

His lips were fierce and passionate, letting out any emotion he had felt during the day. They forced my lips apart, and his hot breath and tongue poured into my mouth. Our mouths moved in synchronization, and when we pulled my mouth off of mine he still kept going, his lips traced down my jaw line, and then started sucking on my earlobe, his teeth just barely grazing it. My hands reached up and wrapped themselves in his hair.

His head rested on my shoulder, breathing deeply.

I laid my head on his chest, just laying there and enjoying the moment.

* * *

We walked back to Billy's house hand in hand; Jake was always a few centimeters ahead of me. A normal human wouldn't notice it, but I knew it was for "safety measures." I'm pretty sure it had to do more with the fact that he was tired and wanted to get home faster.

There was something on Jake's mind, I knew it. He was silent, and the look on his face could only be determined as wistful.

Outside on Billy's house he turned to me.

"Tell me something, Ness," He started.

"Okay," I murmured back, confused.

"Someday you want to get married and have kids, right?"

"With you?"

Of course with him, who else?

I thought maybe he would see it as a joke, but he didn't; his face still showed the same expression.

"Yes," He said.

"Of course," I whispered back.

"Then why do we have to wait?"

I groaned, we still weren't in agreement about this.

See, I wanted to wait. I wanted to make sure I was at least twenty one years old, and technically and legally an adult. I wanted to be sure that my parents got to have the daughter they wanted, and I wasn't going to take that from them. I wasn't going to deny them of having as much time as possible when I was still a "kid." No matter how funky my childhood was. And I wanted that freedom; I didn't want to grow up now and get married and have kids. I wanted the opportunity to be a reckless teenager.

I didn't want to be an adult yet.

"Nes, please, I can't do this forever."

"And you won't have too; we have vast amounts of time to have a family."

"I want to spend that time knowing that you're mine, Renesmee, I don't want to look at every guy as a potential threat."

I turned and walked into the house, he followed.

"I want Billy to see our kids, Nes. I want them to grow up with the rest of the pack's kids. I don't want the next generation to see their alpha so, so..." He seemed to struggle for the right words, "... almost immature? Ya know?"

"Oh, yes, because I don't want to deny my parents on having a daughter is immature, because disrespecting your imprints family, is so immature," I snapped.

"No, Nes. This has nothing to do with your family. This is because you're scared of growing up, you're scared of commitment, you're scared of actually having some responsibility," He snapped back, his face was full of rage, and his eyes were turning darker.

I stood there stunned, I took a shaky breath and opened my mouth too speak, "Well, Jake I'm sorry I want to be a teenager. I'm sorry I don't want to be strapped down with fifty seven kids my whole life, I'm sorry I have all eternity to live and I want to spend the first twenty one years of it _doing whatever the fuck I want!_"

He stood there with his jaw clenched, and then stalked off into the bathroom, his hands in fists at his side.

I stood there in the room, trying to clear the fog of anger in my brain.

He came back from the bathroom and flipped off the light, crawling into the bed Billy had left us on the floor. I stayed standing in the dark, wrapping my arms around myself. It wasn't long until I grabbed my pajamas; a pair of black yoga pants and an Haute Hippie Luxe-Blend Cropped Sweater with a white racer back tank underneath. I sat as far on the "bed" as I could away from him. Even though, he was already asleep; his chest rising a falling steadily, a light snore the only noise he makes.

I stayed sitting, hugging my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms in myself, the whole night.

* * *

When I first heard noise of Billy stirring in the house, I got up and got dressed.

I reached into my bag and grabbed the last of the clothes Alice had packed me for the weekend.

I walked to the bathroom and changed into an Ella Moss Cinched Waist Tunic in "army" with a pair of Aiko Supima Cotton Blend Leggings. I pulled on my Naughty Monkey 'Cool for School' Boots. I ran my brush through my hair and then created a French braided headband. I stepped right out of the bathroom and into Billy.

He laughed, "I thought I heard someone up."

"Just me," I laughed, "unable to stay on my own two feet."

"That's okay, two left feet is better than no feet."

We both laughed.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" He asked.

"Aww, Billy, you don't have to make me anything."

He put his hand on my arm, "I want to, I hardly get to see you."

I smiled, "Okay."

We walked- well, I walked, he rolled to the kitchen.

He looked through the fridge, "Well, it looks like we have bacon, and fish. A lot of fish, I think even some of Charlie's fish are in here. You want fish?"

"No," Jake mumbled walking into the kitchen and scratching his still shirtless stomach.

He kissed my hair, out of habit and sat down in a stool. I still stood leaning against the counter.

"So, then I guess we have bacon," Billy mumbled, clearly not happy at the choice.

He grabbed all the packages he had.

"You're cooking all of that?" Jake asked, while eyeing the food.

"Unless one of you wants' to go to the store and get some more?"

"Its fine, I'm not really that hungry," I interrupted.

"No," Billy said, "I said I was going to make breakfast for you, and I am. Jake can... eat less."

Jake's stomach growled, "Good luck."

Billy laughed, "It's good to see you son."

He then clapped his shoulder.

Jake smiled, "It's good to be here, dad, it's good to be here and see you."

I looked away; it was a… personal moment for them.

"And what have you been thinking? Hiding Nessie away from the world?" Billy asked.

"I wasn't really trying to-"Jake started.

"You need to bring her down here more, show off her beauty to the whole world of La Push."

"Okay dad, I will."

"Promise."

I blushed.

"I promise to bring Renesmee down here more often."

"Good, now ready to eat some bacon?"

* * *

The car ride home was long, and silent. I just felt like you could see the tension waves rolling off of us.

By the time we drove into West Virginia, the sun had set.

Jake reached behind our seats, grabbing the directions and carefully following them until we came to our long driveway. It winded down a long hill, surrounded by the trees of the national forest. A huge brick house came into view, with large forest green shutters. The driveway curved around the house, to the garage.

As soon as Jake turned off the car, we were surrounded by my family. They gave us a quick tour. The house had three stories and a finished basement. Rosalie and Emmett had the basement to themselves. It was set up in three spaces, with a bedroom, bathroom, and then a sitting area. The first floor held the kitchen, family room, dining room, bathroom, and a small office. The second floor had Alice and Jaspers room, Carlisle and Esme's room, and their adjoining bathrooms. It had Carlisle's office as well. The third floor was dedicated to us. It held my room and bathroom, Jakes room and bathroom, my mom and dad's room, and a loft space with a white grand piano for me and my dad.

My room was stunning.

In the center was a big four poster, custom sized bed, for Jake. It had a large white duvet. And a ton of pillows. There were two glass nightstands on either side, with pictures, a large candle holder instead of lamps, and an alarm clock. The left wall was my favorite. It held a black and white mural of my life so far; it had pictures of everything that happened. In black cursive writing my full name was spelled across it. Across from my bed was my desk, with my laptop, and IPad. A widescreen, 3D TV hung above it or perfect viewing on the bed. The cable box, DVD player, and Wii were hidden in the desk. On the right were the doors to the fully stocked closet and my bathroom.

I dumped my bag on the floor, and headed down the marble stairs. I stood at the bottom of the stairs and crossed my arms. Jake stood leaning against the wall next to the front.

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise?" Emmett teased as everyone came into the living room.

Alice and Rosalie stood talking about potential outfits for our first day tomorrow. Jasper and Emmett were starting up some video game, my mom lounged lazily next to my dad who was discussing the menu options for the week, and Carlisle was reading a very large book.

Jake shook his head, "It's nothing; it's stupid."

My jaw dropped, "If it's so stupid then why did you bring it up and cause this whole argument about it?'

I vaguely feel everyone's attention turning to us.

"_I_ started this whole argument?" Jake asked.

"Yes, you. Who else who it have been?"

"If I'm not losing my memory I'm positive you started yelling at me."

"Only because you knew my opinion, but yet you chose to bring it up."

"Because, Renesmee, I was trying to see if I could persuade… your thinking."

"By telling me I'm scared of growing up, scared of commitment, and scared of responsibility? And by telling me that by not marrying me you get perceived as immature?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"And how did you mean it? By phasing ten seconds later and try and rip my face off?"

I could hear shocked gasp behind me.

Jasper and Emmett stood up,

"You were going to do what?" Emmett growled.

Jake stepped towards me, his eyes pleading, his tone soft, "Come on, Nes, you know I'd never do that to you." He closed his eyes, "I couldn't even imagine myself if I hurt you."

My jaw clenched and Alice touched my elbow, gently.

When she spoke her voice he soft, "Come on sweetie, let's go get you ready for tomorrow."

I nodded, leaned into her embrace, and followed her up the stairs.

She devoured my closet.

By the time we were done, I'd taken a shower, deep conditioned, gotten a French manicure, had my curls moussed so they would lay perfectly, and gotten three different types of facials.

I'd been waxed, my eyebrows now lying in perfect arches. After a while Rosalie came in, and now the two of them stood in my closet, debating on what I should wear.

I pulled out my Iphone and looked at the time. I smiled, almost time to eat.

What I really wanted was a peanut butter sandwich, and a big glass of cold water.

Rose and Alice came back in holding one outfit.

They held it up for me to see.

It. Was. Perfect.

"Oh my God," I breathed.

"See, she loves it!"

It was a Milly Samantha Belted Dress and a pair of Burberry Logo Ballet Flats. They also brought out the new bag I was using for a backpack; a Tory Burch Caroline Crinkle Leather Tote.

It was simple, but I like it.

It wasn't long after they left that I went to go get my sandwich. I opened my door and my mom and dad were standing there. My mom held a glass of water, my dad holding a plain bagel with peanut butter and bananas.

I smiled, and opened the door further. I sat between my mom and dad, and started eating. My mom kept smoothing my hair, and my dad was humming.

"You should go to sleep honey," My mom told me as I put the plate on my table.

"Hmm," I murmured. My dad pulled my mom into his lap, and then me into my moms. I laid my head on her chest and fell asleep.

Sometime during the night I heard Jake come back.

I could hear my dad and him talking outside my door.

"Jake, I'd like to talk to you."

Jake sighed, "Yeah? Well, I don't really have time to have my blood sucked out of me. Is she asleep?"

"Yes, and it's about a certain pack member of yours."

They walked somewhere else as I drifted off to sleep.

Alice woke me bright and early, and started on my hair.

She smoothed it back in a clear headband and sent me down the stairs.

I started out to my dad's Volvo where everyone had decided to meet.

My mom kissed the side of my head, "You look beautiful."

I sat in the back and admired my new schedule.

My first class was English with Mr. Jeremy Cruz, an easy class.

There was mumbled chatter from the front seat as we pulled into the school.

I walked around distractedly until I found my class. I walked in and a friendly looking guy stood at the desk. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You must be Renesmee," He murmured while extending his hand. I shook it.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too," I murmured back.

You can sit there, next to James.

"Thanks."

I walked to my seat, still distracted with everything with Jake. He'd rode in a different car this morning than me, and I was longing to see him. But I was too stubborn.

When I sat back down, Mr. Cruz was still staring at me.

_Weird._

**A/N: So, please, review(:**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: So, I'm finally back with Chapter 3! And I know it has been forever, but I have done some thinking on this story and decided to continue. This chapter is about half as long as the last one, and starting to give clues away about what's to come. But, I'm trying not to rush through my story. And, I should be doing so more updating more often, as I have decided to focus my attention soley on this. (:, so read on.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters, but, Stephenie Meyer I would do anything for Jacob(:**

* * *

"_Love is as much of an object as an obsession, _

_everybody wants it _

_everybody seeks it, _

_but few ever achieve it, _

_those who do, will cherish it, be lost in it, _

_and among all, _

_will never...never forget it."_

-Curtis Judalet

The rest of my day was fairly boring. At lunch time I stood at my locker, grabbing my books for my two remaining afternoon classes. The hallway was pretty much empty, just a few scattered kids here and there.

My locker was already full.

I had this book we were reading in English called "The Willow's." It was apparently written by some local author. It was alright, had a lot of French.

But, whatever.

I liked Mr. Cruz, he was young, probably early thirties, but he was a good teacher. He made the class interesting.

And he was really into chess.

He hasn't talked about it yet, but it was evident in this classroom.

Chess was everywhere.

"Ms. Cullen." I heard a voice call.

Ironically, Mr. Cruz called my name.

I smiled, "Mr. Cruz."

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Like lunch?" He smiled.

"I do, but I've gotten so many books today, it's insane."

He laughed, "It always seem like teachers pick on the new kid, eh?"

"Yeah, and that just means I'm going to be up all night doing homework," I sighed.

He pulled out my copy of "The Willow's".

"You're a smart girl, I read your transcript, you'll figure it out."

"I hope."

"So, have you ever read "The Willow's" before?"

"No."

"What do you think of it?"

"Honestly, I don't really like it. It has the potential to be a great book. I'm just no t quite sure it's there yet, Bu I could be misinterpreting it, I mean, I've only read an hour's worth of it."

He laughed and then touched my arm," I'm sure you'll figure it out."

I smiled, he walked away.

I turned back to my locker, and then headed to lunch.

I could see my family had already staked out a table in a corner.

I ignored the mumblings about the Cullen family as I headed over to them.

I sat in the last empty chair, between Alice and Rosalie.

They automatically pushed over a tray which was full of the "best" food for me from all the other trays.

My appetite was pretty much nonexistent as I noticed Jake was absent.

I looked over the food, pushing it around on my plate with a fork.

My dad reached out and pulled the fork from my hand and pointed a finger towards the food, "Eat."

"I'm not…hungry."

His voice turned cold and shifted into his no nonsense tone, "Renesmee, eat."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "I need to fork to eat."

He rolled his eyes.

I tore a piece off the bagel and shoved it into my mouth I chewed when I could hear someone walk up beside me. My heart sunk, just because I knew it wasn't Jacob.

A bubbly blonde stood behind me, we all turned and looked at her.

"Hi! I'm Natasha and I'm the student council president here, it's really great to meet you all. I just wanted to introduce myself and then, yeah!"

After a moment of pause Alice spoke softly, "It's nice to meet you."

"So," Natasha pulled out a clipboard, "I'm just going to try and match names with faces, so if I call out your name… Okay, so Isabella?"

"Bella," My mom murmured.

"Great, Jasper?"

Jasper raised his hand in a sloppy wave.

Natasha smiled at him, "Kay, Alice?"

Alice beamed at her, probably just because she was well dressed.

"Edward?"

My dad nodded his head half way acknowledging her, while his eyes moved back in forth from the food in front of me to me, motioning I should eat.

"Okay, Emmett?"

Emmett grinned like a mad man, it was border lining on creepy.

Natasha looked a little startled, "Um, Rosalie?"

Rosalie smiled bitterly, "Hi."

Natasha stared at her for a moment, "And then Renees-me?"

"Ruh-nez-may," My mom and I both said at the same time.

"Oh, okay, got it. Renesmee. And Jacob?"

"Is not here," I muttered the same second Jake pulled up a chair and turned it around straddling it.

"Here honey," He smirked.

Natasha giggled, "Well, maybe you can stay after lunch and I can inform you on all the things you missed?"

I rolled my eyes, "Didn't you just call role?" I asked while mimicking her sugar sweet voice.

She glared at me, "It's his choice."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my bagel. I could feel Jake's eyes on me as her spoke.

"I've, uh, got plans."

* * *

I stood at my locker, trying to pass time. I'd grabbed all my books before lunch.

I was angry at Jake. I really wanted to make up with him, but it didn't seem like either of us were going to give in.

I thought part of the imprint was giving me what I wanted. But, Jake wasn't always very good at that, only when it suited him.

I sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jake asked, sliding up next to my locker.

I gave him a pointed look.

He raised his hands in defeat, "Oh, yeah."

I rolled my eyes.

"So," He began while fishing through his pockets, "I got you something at lunch."

"You… got me something?" I asked, confused.

He smiled and pulled out a leaf, "It's not much but…"

"It's a leaf."

"I know," He ran his fingers through his hair, "I was going to get you flowers but I couldn't find a flower place, and so I got you this instead."

I laughed and grabbed him by the lapels of his leather jacket and buried my face in his gray tee shirt. I could feel his hands searching through my hair for my face. He gently lifted my chin up to his lips.

He kissed me softly. I rose up on the tip of my toes and wrapped my hands around his neck. His lips were soft and sweet, and it was short kiss. He pulled away and placed a light kiss on my forehead.

"So, I want to apologize. And I've done a lot of thinking," Jake muttered to his feet.

I was about to chastise him for not looking at me, but, Jake isn't one for spilling his heart on his sleeve.

"And I've decided that if I don't agree with your decision doesn't mean it's wrong. And I'm tired of fighting about this and I'm worried that one day it could get too far and I could lose you forever."

I smiled.

He looked at me; his eyes were a little darker and a little wetter than usual.

I knew he wasn't going to cry but even talking about losing an imprint was painful.

I pulled him in for a hug, reassuring him, and then looked up into his eyes.

"Jacob Black, I promise you no matter what happens I will never leave you. I love you, and you've really got to stop thinking things like that."

He smiled and closed his eyes; I could see him visibly relaxing.

"You were really worried I was going to leave you?"

"Yeah," He sighed, "I just had all these thoughts in my head. And, oh God, it was terrible." He gasped while pulling me back to him.

I placed light kisses on his collarbone and up his tense jaw.

"Hey," I whispered, "I'm right here."

He looked down at me and smiled, and then placed kiss on my temple as he pulled me along to our next class.

* * *

I gazed out the window most of the class. Jake had snagged two seats at the back of the class and the teacher didn't care.

I could feel Jake's eyes on me.

So far, I'd had a ton of homework. Too much homework.

I had seven pages of the math book to read through, I'd have to read through all of the- "Oh, shit!" I exclaimed under my breath.

A normal human wouldn't hear it, but Jake had.

"What?" He asked in a worried tone.

I looked over at him; his eyes were already scanning the room for the threat. I pulled out a piece of paper and quickly scrawled him a note:

_I was talking to Mr. Cruz before lunch and he took the book were reading in English. Not a big deal, I can grab it quickly after school._

I slid the not to him quickly and he nodded once after reading it.

This class blows.

I stifled a laugh.

_I bet you think every class you had today blows._

The ones I didn't have with you fucking sucked. This one just blows.

_If you hate high school so much why are you here?_

You.

_Who are you and what have you done with my Jacob?_

"My Jacob?"

I was about to respond when you reached over and grabbed my paper out of my hand.

Your blushing, it's cute.

Don't worry about it, I love you too.

_Seriously? Where are you hiding the body?_

If we weren't in class, I would be rolling all over the floor laughing. You're such a comedian; you need to have your own show.

_Someone's a little bipolar today, eh?_

Eh?

_I have the strangest urge to go to Canada right now. I was in my fantasy world and it just slipped out._

Am I in your fantasy? Cause, trust me, you're in all of mine (;

_I'm going to ignore that._

I'm not; I've got a new fantasy going right now in my head.

_If my dad wants to kill you I'm not sure I'll stop him._

Sure, sure, honey. I'm just kidding.

_Someone's got a crush on youuu._

I'm not even sure I want to know who.

_Oh, I'll just tell you. It's Natasha, little miss student body president._

Are you jealous?

_Maybe._

Then maybe I should start conjuring up fantasies of her.

_Conjuring, big word. I'm impressed._

You're changing the topic. But, don't worry, I'm not into blondes.

At that point he leaned over and took a strand of my hair between his fingers. I smiled at him as the bell rung. I grabbed my bag and my binder.

"I'll meet you outside, this shouldn't take long," I said after I kissed him on the cheek. I headed down the hallway to Mr. Cruz's room and knocked lightly on the wooden door.

"Renesmee," He called and gestured me to come in.

He held up my copy of "The Willow's".

"I believe I took this from you're locker earlier."

I smiled, "Yeah, I wouldn't really be able to get far without it."

He laughed, "Well, yes, but I couldn't really get mad at you for not doing the assigned reading, since I had your book."

"Very true," I said while taking the book out of his hand, "Bye Mr. Cruz," I called while walking out of his room.

He didn't call back. I was shoving the book in my bag when I ran into someone.

I stepped back immediately and started mumbling my apologizes.

I looked right up into the hazel eyes of Natasha.

"So," She started while snapping her gum, "Are you and Jake like, serious?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Like how serious?"

I shot her a confused look.

"Does he tell you he loves you?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"And have you slept together?"

"No," I scoffed.

"Oh," She pouted, "Well, see you later."

I walked away to my dad's car.

I slipped into the last seat as he hit the gas and we drove him.

The car ride home was silent, my dad was no doubt picking through my brain to see if there was anything he should be worried about that happened throughout the day.

I walked into the house quickly as we got home and spread myself out onto my bed, destined to take as much time as I could to study.

Jake came in a little bit later and read over my shoulder.

It wasn't long until we could hear a commotion downstairs and someone running up the stairs.

Rosalie stood in my doorframe, wide eyed, "The Volturi will be here tomorrow for the scheduled visit."

I groaned and closed all my books, no use in studying now. I wouldn't be back at school for at least a week, which sucked.

* * *

Sometime during the night, my phone next to my bed rang. I leaned over Jake, which was an uneasy process.

I picked up the phone and murmured a drowsily hello.

I could hear someone take a deep breath, and then the line hung up.

I quickly went through the call log and found out that the caller was my English teacher, Mr. Cruz.

I stood there staring at the phone for a moment until I collapsed back into my bed.

* * *

**So, in case you didn't figure it out during the not passing scence, Renesmee is the italics and Jacob is the underlined text. In my word document they both had special handwriting, Jakes from the Eclipse book. It was way cooler. Try and imagine it that way?**

**And, I'm very sorry if there are any typos.**

**And please review! The more reviews the faster I'll update!**

**Aidenelizabeth(:**


End file.
